The Atmosphere that young Charlotte created
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot. Connie is persuaded to babysit for Robyn. I do not own the Characters. Strachamp.


"What's the matter Robyn?" Charlie asked.

"Babysitter's cancelled. " She sighed. "And I was _so_ looking forward to going tonight!"

"I wish I could help, Robyn – but my wife will be _really_ upset if I cancel our date _again_ , I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, Charlie, don't worry about it." Robyn answered.

"You could always ask _Connie_." Sam piped up.

Charlie and Robyn stared at him. " _Mrs Beauchamp?!_ " The latter spluttered.

"Yes." Sam nodded, ignoring Charlie's exasperated head-shaking. The older nurse was . _completely_ aware that Sam was trying to cause trouble. "She _loves_ babies! - besides, it would give her some quality time with her own daughter. Grace would love to help her mum look after Charlotte – and Connie certainly _won't_ be attending karaoke night at the pub!"

"Ok." Robyn smiled. "I'll ask her."...

There was a knock at Connie's office door and Robyn appeared, wringing her hands nervously. "Mrs Beauchamp, would you mind babysitting Charlotte for the night?"

" _What?!_ " Connie stared at the young nurse. What a bloody _cheek_ , asking _her_ to babysit!

Robyn hesitated. "It's just my babysitter _cancelled_ and, well Sam said you _wouldn't mind_..."

"Did he now!" Connie retorted, dryly. She might have known that _Sam Strachan_ was behind this.

"Yes, he said you _love_ babies – and he said it would be a nice thing for you and Grace to do _together_. - I'll pay you for it, Mrs Beauchamp." Robyn added.

Connie softened at the idea of Sam letting her have Grace for the evening. "That won't be necessary Robyn. Can you bring her to my office at the end of the day?"

" _Thank you_ , Mrs Beauchamp – thank you. _so much_ "...

Grace giggled excitedly as she and her Dad walked into the ED after he'd picked her up from school. "Am I _really_ spending the night with _Mum_? - and _Charlotte_?"

"Yes, sweetie." Sam agreed. "But shhh!"

"Sam, I'd keep your head down if I were you!" Charlie warned, as they reached the reception desk. "Robyn told Connie that it was all _your_ idea!"

Grace stifled another giggle. "You're _so_ causing trouble Dad! - but _come by later!_ Just _drop in_ – Mum _won't tell you to leave_ if I'm there."

Charlie shook his head. "Oh, you're both as _bad_ as each other!" He jabbed his finger at Sam. "You're supposed to be setting an _example_ for your daughter – not training her up as your _mini mastermind_!" He exclaimed as Connie's office door opened.

She came out with Charlotte on her hip. "Hello, darling." She greeted Grace with a hug.

Sam feigned shock – ignoring Charlie's warning to 'keep his head down'. "Where – where'd you get the _baby?!_ "

Connie glared at him. "Like you don't _know,_ Sam!" She retorted, chucking her car keys at him. "Here! - you can put Charlotte's stuff in the car for me – seeing as this was _your_ idea!"

Connie was surprised at how easily she slipped back into the routine of caring for a baby – Grace was a great help with Charlotte. Unbeknown to Connie however, Grace was keeping her father 'updated' on how the babysitting was going – so that he could 'turn up' at exactly the right moment.

 _'Wow, Mum's really good with babies!'_ her first text read, then _'This is so fun!'_ and _'You and Mum should have another one! I'd love a little brother or sister, Dad...'_ \- finally culminating in a text that read – _'Mum's doing great with Charlotte, but I'll be going to bed soon, so she'll need better company than a screaming baby...'_

Grace kept glancing in the direction of the front door. "Can you get that, Mum!" She exclaimed, bossily – ignoring the fact that her Mum was currently giving Charlotte her bottle. "You're closer."

Connie sighed and got to her feet. Judging by the way Grace had kept looking towards the front door, she knew exactly who she was going to find when she opened it.

"Hi _Sam_." She commented as she opened the front door.

"Hi!" he answered, "Wow, it's a _good_ look, Con!" He chuckled, gesturing at the gurgling baby on her hip.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut the door behind you – Charlotte's getting cold!"

" _Who is it_?" Grace innocently, as her Mum came back into the living room with Charlotte.

She sighed. " _Your father_ – no doubt exactly the way you _planned it_!"

"Mum – I'm _wounded_ – would _I_ do that?!" Grace protested, stuffing some popcorn in her mouth.

"Yes – I'm pretty certain you _would_ , young lady! - You've inherited your father's gene for _trouble-making!"_ Connie exclaimed as Sam dropped down on the sofa next to her with a cold beer from the fridge.

"I prefer to call it _'creative thinking_ '!" He chuckled, putting his feet on the coffee table, as Connie put the bottle back in Charlotte's hungry mouth.

" _Making yourself at home_ – are you, Sam?" she retorted pointedly, as he opened the can of beer with a fizzy pop.

"Well, _you're_ the one who keeps the fridge stocked up with beer _in case_ I pop in..." He remarked. "I _know_ you don't like beer, Con – and come to think of it, I don't know anyone else around _here_ who drinks the kind _I like_..."

" _So..._ " Connie retorted again – knowing he'd caught her out.

"Well, I'm going to bed, then." Grace commented, deciding this was a good moment to excuse herself and leave her Dad to it. She wrapped her arms around Connie and Charlotte – who was suckling happily on her bottle, under Connie's watchful gaze.. "This has been _great,_ Mum – can we do it again?"

Connie looked up, temporarily removing the bottle. "mm-hm, we'll see. I've enjoyed it to, darling. Sleep tight."

"Night night Mum – night Dad."...

"What you _smirking_ at?" Connie muttered, as she turned back to offer Charlotte the bottle again.

He sighed, "I'm not _smirking_ , Con – this is _smiling_."

"What are you _smiling_ at then?"

"You're good at that!" He grinned, gesturing at Charlotte.

Connie sighed and put the bottle down. "Right, well – _this_ one's ready for a sleep, so I think I will too."

" _Oh, Con.._." He whined.

"Sam – I'm not trying to snub you, ok? You might have forgotten, but babies only sleep for so long before they wake again – goodness knows how many times I'll be up in the night!" She got up. "I suppose you're planning on staying? - there's a spare blanket in the airing cupboard, if you get cold!"

She went to leave but he put his arm out to stop her. "Come on, Con – it's just _lying next to each_ _other_ in bed – it's not like we haven't done _that_ before!"

"Yeah – like _11 years ago!_ " She responded. "But seeing as _this_ was your idea, I'll agree – _if_ you do your share of dealing with the baby during the night!"...

It was about _3am_ when they were woken by crying. Connie sighed, untangling a sleepy Sam's arms from her waist and started to get up.

"No, it's ok, love – you lie down, _I've_ got her!" Sam whispered getting up and making his way over to the Moses basket next to the bed. "Hey, Charlotte, there-there, _shhh_." He rocked her.

Connie leaned up on one arm, watching him.

"What?!" He asked, noticing her gaze.

"Nothing – I'd forgotten how _good_ you were with babies – that's all!" She commented.

"Hm-mm...Grace was telling me earlier that she'd _love_ a brother or sister..." He started flirtatiously.

" _Sam,_ " Connie retorted sternly. " _Don't go getting any ideas..._ "

He looked at her strangely for a minute.

" _What?!_ " she remarked.

"Are _you_ getting _broody_?" He suddenly asked, chuckling.

" _No_ , I-"

He sat down on the bed next to her. "You _are_ , aren't you!" He chuckled again and handed a more settled Charlotte to her. "Here, you are, darling – I'll go down and make her a bottle!"


End file.
